


Here's to Never Growing Up - Redux

by AchievementTeeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementTeeth/pseuds/AchievementTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late April of 2003, Frankie Oliver Graham is introduced to an online web-series called Red Vs. Blue thanks to a friend, and since then has been a fan of the Austin, Texas based company called Rooster Teeth, through the years of being apart of it's community, meeting many others through the site like Gavin Free, Burnie Burns, and a closest friend Barbara Dunkelman, Frankie's dream to work at Rooster Teeth finally comes to a reality, all bolds well for Frankie for a while. </p><p>But having to work & live alongside with Barbara, the two get involved closely with each other than expected, when abuse, hurt & pain comes along the way for Barbara, Frankie is there to help and give her support when she doesn't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Never Growing Up - Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! I would like to introduce you to my fic!! It's a redux of one that I worked on back in December when I last updated it, I decided that I should revamp it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy reading!!
> 
> Ah backstory, no one likes backstory, as it basically is a writers lazy way of sealing up any exposition, but in order for me to introduce you to the man who will center this story, there’s no other way. But I’ll keep it limited and bring it to a quick summary. (Kind of.)

**July 1st, 1989**

 

**Frankie Oliver Graham** was born  & raised in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, he was not your typical exquisite being, he did not have any unique eye color, or hair; he only had dark brown eyes that matched the color of his hair, light specs of freckles fell on his face, dimples that embed into his cheeks whenever he would widen a smile; as he grew up, he would essentially tower over others, being genuinely tall when he got older and older; Frankie grew up as normally as any kid would; his family was neither rich nor poor, above middle class living, he was educated well, and graduated with a good thought in his mind of what he wanted to do, he didn't celebrate alone though.

Frankie was one of the two other siblings in his family, his younger sister; **Hailey Oliver Graham** , born four years after Frankie, Hailey grew up being told by family members she looks exactly as her mom did at any age she was at, getting all her features; where Frankie only got his mother’s smile, but again, not alone; July 1st 1989; hours after Frankie was born, **James Oliver Graham** , Frankie’s twin brother was born into the world alongside with his brother, these two were very hard to differentiate if you didn't know what to look, making a hell out of their parents all the way to where they are now, haircuts, hand writing and their smile were the only two things to tell the two, where Frankie was right handed and had his dimple show more on the right side of his cheek, his brother, opposite.

Enough talking about family happenings – Frankie grew up with a sudden peculiar interest in productions, he was always so fascinated how camera’s worked, how they were shot, how they were set up and planned, and it wasn't until his mother bought a home video camera for memory sake, that he knew grew this interest, from DLSR’s to video cameras, he had a thought of what he wanted to do when he got older, though that wasn't the only interest he grew up with, gaming. Was it a problem? Maybe, addicted? Debatable. Frankie enjoyed the feel of having a gaming controller in his hands, or even the GameBoy his brother stole for him once – we’ll get to that later.

Frankie grew up with video games in his life, rings, jiggies, coins, you name it; everything about video games drove him madly excited, which lead him to wanting to know how they were made to production, wanting as a kid to be a designer for video games – then dreams were crushed when he saw how much education and time is put into them, James at firstly, not being the gaming type, but after spending so much time with his brother, it grew on him.

Frankie & James would always be ready to run up the stairs into their room, shut the door and turn on any game console they had, they both bonded over the interest, sharing a screen with two controllers, or three for their little sister, another thing they both bonded over, their kindness, their personality, their inner love for family & friends, they were not spoiled, they were grateful for everything, they loved that, they never fussed that they had to watch over Jessica or do any work, just as long as they were together – I guess that’s another thing you can’t distinguish, the brotherly love they had. Admittance, they loved each other, they would depend on each other in so many ways, as much as James picked on Frankie himself and vice versa, they loved each other no matter what.

So come Junior high years for Frankie, it was generally normal, he was picked on from time to time, but with developing an attitude to those who don't like him, Frankie ignored them, and found that to be a reasonable solution, but his whole life would change near the end of Junior High, in a snap of a finger, or in this case, a click of a mouse, he would hear the most prominent question. The one question he won’t forget that would be changing his life.

 

_‘Do you ever wonder why we’re here?’_

 

* * *

 

‘Oh I’m so tired, come on. Not trying to be rude, but it’s always this one that takes their time.’ I stir my head around my own half-conscious thoughts, this will energize me; standing behind the counter of the restaurant, ‘I mean, I only come here just to see that girl, but it was one time we talked… maybe the spilling of coffee ruined it…’ I look around the restaurant to see half dazed and tired people. It’s the morning. Everyone needs it.

“Here you go sir, three cream, two sugar coffee.” Fuck. Well.

“Oh thank you very much” I smile, taking the coffee, I mean, I was shy of one sugar, didn’t really matter, but god damn this morning, I walk from the counter, passing everyone standing at the line, the mood was settled and the air was fine, it was only the beginning of October, but it’s the month where every year in Edmonton, draws the line of ‘Okay, we got to either fucking snow this month.. Or we don’t’ hopefully, it will chose don't, but the shades of orange, yellow and red leaves have already started to fill the streets.

Walking past everyone I go to the... mixing? Station? Fuck it. I’m too tired to call it what it is, grabbing an extra bag of sugar and coffee mixer, I decide to drink my coffee in the comfort of my aloneness, I walk towards the door of the restaurant, passing more people on their way in, pushing the doors and walking outside of the Tim Hortons Restaurant, seeing the parking lot and the city streets.

Pulling out my car keys, I start to walk towards my car at the end of the parking lot, heading to the driver’s side door, pushing my keys through the lock with my free hand, I pull the car door open to enter and sit in the driver’s seat; I start to mix my coffee with the sugar packet, reaching into my jacket pocket to pull out my phone, seeing one new text from Michael.

 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Hey bro, we’re doing the IB tonight, you down?'
> 


Michael’s text reads, I smirk, unlocking my phone and texting back to him.

 

>   * **Me:**  'Sure I’m down, who’s all in?'
> 


I text to Michael, putting my keys in the ignition of my car, turning it on.

 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Me, Ray, Dylon & Barb’
> 


I read over the names, seeing Barbara’s name, I start to smile, out of everyone, she would have to be the most fun to talk to, considering we’ve been friends for nearly 7 years, we have nothing to run out of, I pull my phone back up, quickly texting back.

 

>   * **Me:**  'Sure thing man! Text me when everyone’s ready later today.'
> 


I send out, I bring the cup of coffee to my mouth, sipping the caffeine, can’t beat Tim Horton’s coffee.

 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Alright man'
> 


Michael texts back, wonder what he’s doing.

 

>   * **Me:**  'What you up to?'
> 


I text to the ‘Jersey boy’ as I have him named on my contacts.

 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Watching Disney’s Highschool Musical with Andrew'
> 


Pulling my head back slightly, retorting.

 

>   * **Me:**  'Why the fuck, are you watching, Highschool fucking Musical.'
> 


 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Cause it’s a fucking great movie series, don’t talk shit about HSM'
> 


I shake my head, taking more sips of my coffee, oh Michael.

 

>   * **Me:**  'I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m saying why are you watching it.'
> 


 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'idk I was fucking bored with Andrew so we decided to buy it and watch it, he already fucked up and sat on the god damn controller fast forwarding it and he didn’t even notice he was sitting on it.'
> 


I sigh out of my nose, pushing a smile to my right side, fucking Andrew.

 

>   * **Me:**  'Well I got coffee for my morning before I head back to my apartment, thanks for asking and I’ll probably play some Gears 3, have fun watching HSM'
> 


I text back, reading Michael’s text.

 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Alright then you fucking loser.'
> 


 

>   * **Me:**  'Hey don’t get mad at me, text me when you’re ready for IB, alright Vinny?'
> 


I text, making a big smile on my face. Oh he hates that.

 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Hey Frankie?'
> 


 

>   * **Me:**  'Yeah?'
> 


 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Next time you ever come to Austin, just, be careful.'
> 


'Ooooh' I say out loud, smirking even more.

 

>   * **Me:**  'Okay… why?'
> 


 

>   * **Jersey Boy:**  'Cause I’m going to fucking kill you. Text you when IB will start'
> 


 

* * *

 

**April 28th, 2003, Tuesday afternoon.**

 

“ _ **Hey bud!**_ ” Some kid excitingly leaps and jumping across Frankie’s shoulder, hopping to the side, making Frankie’s heart skip a beat, The teenager just walked out of class, and started to head towards his next class, - He didn’t expect to want to die of a heart attack.

“Jesus dude, fucking. Don’t do that” Frankie lightly chuckles, his placing his left hand above his hip, his other hand with his books tucked under; a small smile spreading across the other kid’s face, standing opposite of him. **Marcus Jasper** , one of Frankie’s very close friends he met when starting Junior High, he was an average kid among others, who just happened to bond with Frankie over video games.

“We got computers class together man, hurry up, and I have to show you something _pretty_ neat that I found.” Marcus smiles, Frankie shaking his head, raising his eyebrows and lifting his arm from his hip to direct his hand at him.

“I _swear_ to god Marcus, if it is what I think it-“ “Far from it.” Marcus chuckles, Frankie's mouth curving into a small smile,

"Let's just get to class" Frankie & Marcus start to walk towards their class together.

Walking into the classroom, seeing the lines of desks filled with desktops and towers of the computers, seeing other students in their seats, logged on; Frankie & Marcus both walk to their usual spot to sit, placing their books from their previous classes beside them and turning on the computers.

“So what was this thing you wanted to show me?” Frankie asks, looking over at Marcus, Marcus props up.

“Right yeah, so you know how we always play Halo together right? On Xbox.” Marcus assures, Frankie slowly directs his eyes to another direction, lightly squinting his eyes and slowly nodding.

“Yeah?” Frankie responds, dragging out his word, looking back at his computer to log in, Marcus as well.

“Well, when I was on my computer at home, I was looking up guides and different strategies for Halo, and I found these Halo episode things, where it was like, these people, voicing over different Halo soldiers, to make it look like they were talking as if they were in Halo.” Marcus adds, directing his attention at the fellow Canadian.

“Okay you already lost me.” Frankie peers over at Marcus.

“Okay look I’ll show you” Marcus pushes his chair next to Frankie, grabbing the mouse and keyboard towards him, Marcus pulling up the internet site.

“It’s this Halo online series, about these two teams or _armies_ , called the Red’s and The Blue’s, and all they do is go back and forth fighting each other to see which team is the best. I’m siding with Red I should add, I think the Red team is pretty great.” Marcus pulls up the site, Frankie listening to his friend talk about, already feeling intrigued to know more about this.

“Here’s the site, the title of this is called, Red vs. Blue, like it’s a _full_ legit thing, and it’s funny as hell man.” Marcus pulls the video player up, showing the start of the video and the title reading ‘Why Are We Here?’

“Grab the headphones and watch it, then tell me what you thought of it.” Marcus smiles, excited to see his friend’s reaction; Frankie grabs the headphones off the top of the computer tower, plugging them in and pulling them over his ears, grabbing the mouse, Frankie drags it over the play button, clicking down as the video begins, the camera slowly panning up to two Halo Spartan's, one colored Red, and the other, Orange.

 

"Hey." The red soldier speaks up.

 

"Yeah?" The orange soldier responds.

 

[" _Do you ever wonder why we're here?_ "](http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=88&v=more&s=1)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of the redux of Here's to Never Growing Up, I hope you enjoyed reading! Chapter two will be released soon! If you have any thoughts on it, would like some feedback!! and for those who have read the version of the fic before the redux, or maybe not, and are wondering why I decided to redux the HtNGU, I decided since, that I could do better, so over the months, I spent on outlining, planning, writing, re-writing, to get this somewhat right, and I feel comfortable now to start rolling out chapters!!


End file.
